the shots you don't take
by The H-Experiment
Summary: Sasayan on taking risks and dealing with the consequences (he blames this whole situation on the fact that they didn't have sex earlier).
_"You miss 100% of the shots you don't take."_

 _\- Wayne Gretzky_

* * *

Sasayan is normally a pretty deep sleeper. He's one of those lucky few that can knock out as soon as his head hits the pillow and stay there for hours, oblivious to world around him. He's slept through brothers arguing, mom making breakfast in the morning, and dad yelling for his lost keys. He's normally a deep sleeper but tonight, as Natsume shifts in his arms, he quietly stirs. He's on the brink of unconsciousness when she does but he still has enough of his mind to tighten his arms around her slender frame as she burrows her head into his neck. She mumbles incoherently into the crook of his neck and a sleepy smile makes its way on his face.

His eyes snap open, however, when he feels her lick his skin.

Sasayan blinks uncomprehendingly into the darkness as she nuzzles her nose against his neck and stills and he tilts his head down to look at her. "Natsume?" He whispers softly. Did she do that on purpose in an attempt to seduce him or did she do that on accidently in her sleep. He nudges her and she doesn't respond and he realizes that she's actually, truly, dead asleep. The problem is, he isn't and he's not sure if he can even fall asleep anymore. He hates to admit it but that little lick made a stab of arousal shoot through him and now he can't fall asleep because, well, he's too turned on.

Sasayan sighs.

It's dark in his little college apartment and he's not entirely sure his roommate in the other room is asleep since he has a tendency to stay up late watching anime. Natsume is asleep however and he's sure she didn't nap on the train ride here or else she would've taken longer to fall asleep. She visits him occasionally and the same goes for him. They see each other a few times a week if time permits and that's enough to comfort Natsume who still gets panic attacks at the idea of everyone growing up and leaving. He makes sure to call and text her every day though and it's not that hard of a thing to do. The girl in his arms grumbles quietly against his neck and Sasayan stiffens when she throws her leg over him and her bare thigh lands obscenely close to his hardening arousal. He also remembers that she only sleeps in one of his old t-shirts and a pair of panties.

He blames this whole situation on the fact that they didn't have sex earlier before they went to bed and he's just a regular 19 year old boy with hormones.

He can wake her up, he reasons, and have a go at it. He'd have to make sure it seems accidental and that his attempts to get her going weren't too eager. But then again, there's a chance that she'd just be grumpy with him for waking her up and she'd just roll away from him and grab all the blankets while she's at it. He doesn't really want that. The other option consists of him lying there, wide awake and hard, with an extremely attractive half-naked girl snuggled into his side, boobs pressed up against him and everything, praying to the gods for sleep to come to him. Neither options look too good and Sasayan doesn't really know what to do.

Five minutes pass and he decides that he'd risk her anger in waking her up if there's a chance it might result in sexy time.

Besides, didn't someone say 'You miss 100% of the shots you don't take"?

He slips a hand down to her leg and runs his palm up the length of her smooth thigh, relishing the feel of soft skin underneath his calloused palm. His hand ends up on her rounded bottom and he groans quietly when he realizes that she's wearing one of her few cute lacy panties. They're his favorite. His hand squeezes as his head curves so that now he's burrowing his face in her neck and he quietly moans, "Natsume~"

She stirs a bit and makes this cute little sound of confusion that makes him smile. She's so close to actually waking up that Sasayan decides all she needs is a little push. So, he turns over fully onto his side and bends his head to press his lips against his. She makes a sleepy, contented noise and soon, she begins responding to his kiss. He nibbles on her lower lip and in return, she wraps her arms around his neck and presses the length of her body against his.

"Sasayan?" She pulls away to mumble questioningly and he chases her lips.

He grunts as her answer and this time, when he captures her lips again, he presses their hips together so she can feel his arousal. She jumps in surprise but melts as he rubs his tongue against hers.

"Mmm…S-Sasayan…" His hands have slipped underneath her panties and Natsume moans quietly because although his mouth feels so good against hers, she is quite aware of how thin the walls are and of the roommate who likes to sleep late. Speaking of sleeping, she pulls away to finally blink open her eyes and looks at Sasayan with furrowed eyebrows.

He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Did you just wake me up because you wanted sex?" His expression freezes and her face turns to stone.

Sasayan inwardly panics and he knows that this is the moment that could make or break it. Say the wrong thing and she'd immediately turn over, leaving him cold and painfully aroused. Say the right thing and they probably wouldn't get to sleep until at least 2 am. He really _really_ wanted the latter.

Natsume looks sleepy and impatient and Sasayan sweats nervously.

"We didn't have sex today," he blurts out.

Her expression is borderline murderous and she questions him, "So?"

Crap.

Crap crap crap.

That was probably the wrong thing to say and he's not entirely sure how he'll save himself now.

"I-…uh, w-well…" Sasayan stammers awkwardly because although he gets along pretty well with everyone and finds talking to people quite easy, Natsume is giving him a piercing stare and all he really wanted was to get laid.

By some miracle of god, Natsume doesn't pull away. Instead she starts smiling this coy little smile that does weird things to his chest and leans into him. "Well you should've just said so," she purrs. _Purrs._ The Natsume he knew a year ago wouldn't have purred. The one he knew a year ago was more inclined to slap him and cry than _purr_ at him. She didn't even start doing that until a few months ago when she finally got used to the idea of doing sexual things with him. Before, she was always skittish and hesitant but he managed to convince her that when it came to sex, he was a horny bastard and she could do no wrong. Oh god he created a _monster._

But he's very okay with that thought because at that exact moment, Natsume decides to run her tongue sensuously against his lower lip while pressing her lower half against his. She runs her hands up under his shirt and as she rakes her nails against his chest (she knows too well what gets to him), his brain kinda short circuits and goes blank. Next thing he knows, he's pressing her into the mattress as he tugs off her underwear and he decides that yeah, Natsume is always a risk that he's willing to take.

* * *

 _i'm actually so angry. i started this stupid anime a few days ago now i'm absolutely obsessed with a pairing that's not even the main pairing. i'm not even done with the anime. i'm literally like 3 episodes in. i just thought it'd be fun to read some fanfiction and i thought they'd all be shizuku/haru fics but suddenly i kept seeing natsume and sasayan together and then i read ahead a few chapters and now i **can't stop thinking about them.**_

 _i did not ask for this dammit._

 _anyways, this is my first fic for this fandom, kinda wanna write more since sasayan and natsume are so cute together, i'm just angry that i'm a few years too late and they're not even the main pairing._


End file.
